Another Story
by neradia3
Summary: Raelie Swan, a clueless sixteen year old girl, has always been alone. Until, someone new accidentally comes to Storybrooke after leaving her husband behind. Ever since then, Raelie's life took a drastic turn. She was able to find what she always wanted. Home.
1. Everything Begins Here

Hi, I'm Raelie Swan, a sixteen year old clueless girl who doesn't have a care in the world, especially when it comes to who I really am. By the end of this story that I'm about to tell, you will find out my true self and where I really belong because right then and there, I was nowhere. I didn't have the family that I wish I had, I didn't have a group of good friends that cared, I didn't feel loved. No, I felt alone, abandoned, and left behind. The only family I had was the many foster systems that kept me grounded. The only good friend I had was myself. The only love I've received was from myself. And after the sixteen years of being alone, I found someone who was closer to me than I thought, in a small town called Storybrooke.

This Storybrooke is like no other town I've ever been to. It has its own back story of how it came to be. Well, lets say it's part of fairytale history, if that's even a thing. When I first came here, I felt like I was home, and I was. The whole "everything happens for a reason" thing was true because, I had no idea that my real family was here all along. If I would have never found them, I would still be living with three other foster kids and a foster father that was never home. I would have never found love and hope to keep me awake. I would have never found out about my family's past and who they really are. I would have never found Storybrooke to be my home.

It all started when someone new came into Granny's Diner though, everyone thought that this woman was another because she looked so much alike… lets say the mayor. For days, the people of Storybrooke ended up calling her Regina, even though she wasn't. Her name's Trina Decker, who also happens to be Regina's twin sister. Now, Trina Decker was once in the Enchanted Forest but, she hated her life, absolutely hated it. Long story short, she got help from the Blue Fairy and left the Enchanted Forest and started a new life in the "Land Without Magic". Trina and Regina never got along and there arguments always turned into magic fights. Whether it was who was better than the other or who could do some kind of advanced skill the best but, they mostly fought over a woman that they both deeply love, Emma Swan, the sheriff and "Savior" of Storybrooke. Even though, Emma picked Trina over Regina, they still have long lasting arguments about who really deserves her. While Emma was with Trina, I found a girl of my own. Though, I'd rather not talk about her since she left me after a couple of days of being together.

Though, this tale isn't just about finding love, there is also many obstacles that all of us have faced. I can't tell you any of them because that would just ruin the story for you and I would totally regret doing that. After all of that crazy stuff happens, everything is back to normal, like at the end of almost every "Fairly Odd Parents" episode. Well, until something else epic happens and we (me, Trina, Emma, and Regina) have to stop whatever that epic thing is. Anyways, I get my happy ending. Through all of the ups and downs, I get that happy ending. The kind of happy ending that is in every fairytale, even this one. The family that I wish I had, the group of friends that cared, and the love that I've never felt. And never again did I feel alone, abandoned, and left behind. I'm Raelie Swan and this is my story. Hold on, let me rephrase that, this is obviously not "Law and Order".

I'm Raelie Swan, the girl that was lost and then found, and this is Another Story.


	2. True Love?

It was just like every ordinary day. Wake up, go to Granny's for breakfast, go to school, come "home", go back to Granny's, come "home" again, do homework, study for any up coming tests or quizzes, and go to bed but, today was different. I came back to Granny's after school like I usually do and sat down on one of the stools at the bar. Ruby gave me the usual, hot cocoa with cinnamon. Emma, the sheriff of Storybrooke, was also sitting at the bar, though she didn't have anything in front of her. I wasn't really close with Emma though, she would always greet me when she came into Granny's. I took a small sip of the hot cocoa, not wanting to burn my tongue. The door opened, small chimes followed. I turned around as well as Emma. A woman, who portrayed all of Regina's facial features. Though I knew it couldn't have been Regina. She would never wear high waisted shorts and a tight fitted top. Following her in was Regina, the actual Regina. By the time she came in, Trina, her twin sister, was already at a booth, flirting with Hook, although, she had her eyes on a certain blond during their whole conversation. Regina scanned the room and her eyes met Trina's. Her eyes widened, yet she ignored the fact that her sister was in Storybrooke. Instead, she looked at Emma and immediately started blushing. She went over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

Emma turned herself around and looked up at Regina. "Madam Mayor," she said, slightly shocked that she was the first one Regina walked up to.

In reply, Regina said: "That's a little formal, don't you think, Ms Swan?" Emma chuckled at her humor, slightly amused. She sat down next to the blond and smiled. She put her hand on top of Emma's and watched as coffee was placed in front of her.

Emma looked down at their hands and smiled. "Then I think calling me Ms Swan is a bit formal, Regina." She stared into Regina's eyes for a second then shook her head. She looked over her shoulder and stared at Trina.

Wait wait wait, I know that I can't read thoughts or anything but, I have the strangest feeling that she was think this: _Who the hell is she and why does she look just like Regina? And damn, she's gorgeous. _Hmmm, just a thought… Anyways...

Regina furrowed her eye brows as she noticed that Emma was paying no attention to her at all, only to be staring at her twin sister as she stared back. "Emma," she asked, trying to get her back to reality. She turned back around and was surprised by a deep deep kiss just to make her sister quite jealous. Emma immediately pulled apart and looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. "Is something wrong Ms Swan?" Emma shook her head and allowed her lips to touch Regina's again.

Trina on the other hand watched as her sister and the blond kiss once more, feeling as though her sister has yet again ruined her life. Hook looked at her, a little worried and asked: "Is everything okay love?" She shook her head and pushed the plate of waffles closer to him. "Here," she said, her voice shaky, "you can have the rest." Trina stood up, left the table, and walked out of Granny's. She got into her car, having the thought of leaving Storybrooke but, decided not to. When Regina wanted to play games, she would fight back and now is the time to fight back. She's going to win this time, no doubt. Trina drove her way to the only hotel in Storybrooke and was given the room key number four, the same one Emma got when she first arrived.

Back at Granny's, Emma and Regina moved into the bathroom together, wanting to continue their make out session. They knew that it would be kind of awkward if they did this in public. Regina would feel regret as everyone watched them. Emma, well Emma would have totally ignored everyones' eyes that were on them. In the bathroom, Emma pinned the brunette to the door of the bathroom, starting to nip down her neck. The two continued to lock lips as if it was some kind of daily job. Emma told me what happened specifically between her and Regina but, I just feel really weird going into that much detail.

While this was going on, I was almost done with my hot cocoa and I wanted to check my appearance before I leave. Yeah, I'm one of those girls. Anyways, I finally finished my cocoa and stood up to go to the bathroom which happened to be in the back room. I don't know who planned to put it there but, it's not a good spot. I knocked on the door and patiently waited outside. After a minute of waiting, the door opened. Regina and Emma. Let me say that again. Regina _and _Emma. I glared at both of them. _Well, this is weird, _I thought. "Hi."

Emma and Regina exchanged glances before either one of them talked. "Hey," Emma said, feeling as though this was an awkward moment. "What's your name?"

"Raelie," I replied."

She swallowed hard and looked into my eyes and saw that spark of… lets say _alone_. The spark that she had in her eyes all of her life, the spark that I have in my eyes now and in the past. That led her to ask one question that I will never forget, a question that really hurt, a question that I could have never answer then. "Where's your mother?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. All of the memories of being alone and forgotten flew into my mind. I thought that I could wash them away but, I knew that that would never work. Even now, I still go back to those memories and silently cry over them because that was a life I wish I never had. "I don't have a mother." I shook my head. "I know you're sheriff and all but, why are you asking me this?"

Emma put her hand on my shoulder and said: "Bye Raelie." She looked back at Regina briefly then walked right by and headed out the door, with Regina tagging behind her. I turned around quickly. "Wait," I called, but both of them were gone.

Outside of Granny's, Regina sat down next to Emma on a bench. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit," the blond kept muttering under her breath. The brunette looked at her a bit confused. "I'm screwed."

Regina put her hand on top of Emma's. "What's wrong?"

"I think she's my daughter."


End file.
